Many individuals wear sandals and other types of open toe footwear. Such footwear typically only includes one color or pattern. Oftentimes the owner of the sandal has clothing that does not aesthetically match the sandal, so the user may forgo to wear the sandal when wearing those close, decreasing the usability of the sandal. In order to match multiple outfits, individuals often need to purchase multiple pairs of sandals, which can be expensive and time-consuming. It is therefore desirable to provide a modular sandal having removable and interchangeable straps, so that the wearer may match different colored or patterned straps with different colored or patterned soles according to their preferences.
Devices have been disclosed in the known art that relate to customizable open toe footwear. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. The devices disclosed in the known art have several known drawbacks. These devices typically include a variety of small fasteners that may be easily misplaced, rendering the footwear useless. Additionally, the devices in the known art fail to provide a strap locking mechanism that is integral to the strap.
In light of the devices disclosed in the known art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing customizable footwear. In this regard the present invention substantially fulfills these needs.